The present invention is directed to a novel composition for a carpet deodorizer and a novel method for delivering the same to a carpet. Even when carpets are clean, the carpet can become malodorous from everyday smells that are present in the home or office such as pet odors, cigarette smoke, cooking smells etc. Thus, carpet deodorizers or refreshers are used to remove these odors during the relatively long time periods between cleanings.
The presently available compositions for carpet deodorizers are generally in the form of a powder that is sprinkled onto the carpet. The powder is left on the carpet for a short period of time, i.e., approximately 5 minutes. The powder must then be removed from the carpet typically by vacuuming. The process of vacuuming the powder causes the room to be deodorized and a small amount of residual powder remains on the carpet causing the carpet to be deodorized. If the powder is not removed from the carpet, it can potentially damage or stain the carpet. In addition, the presently available carpet deodorizers cannot be used if the area of the carpet requiring deodorizing is wet or damp since the powder would mix with the moisture and be difficult to vacuum from the carpet.
The presently available compositions suffer from other disadvantages as well. First, if the powder compositions are used repeatedly, the powder tends to sift down through the carpet and backing and onto the floor beneath the carpet. When this occurs, the powder can damage or stain the wood floor beneath the carpet.
One object of the present invention is to provide a composition for a carpet deodorizer that does not require removal from the carpet by vacuuming after application. Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of application of a carpet deodorizer so that the difficulties associated with the need to remove the carpet deodorizer are ameliorated. Another object of the present invention is to provide a carpet deodorizer composition that may applied to the carpet surface regardless of whether the carpet is wet or damp. Another object of the present invention is to provide a carpet deodorizer that does not sift down through the carpet and damage the underlying floor. Another object of the invention is to provide a quick method of deodorizing a carpet that does not require the time consuming step of removing the carpet deodorizer by vacuuming.